


Satnight

by akashisexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashisexual/pseuds/akashisexual
Summary: Walaupun basket seribu tahun, kalau tak dapat cuddle apa gunanya.— Kagami Taiga, 20 tahun, bucin Akashi.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Satnight

Sebut saja Kagami Taiga, dua puluh tahun, mahasiswa jurusan pendidikan olahraga yang dikenal gila basket dan burger keju.

Suatu keseimbangan yang sangat mengagumkan, karena meskipun ia sanggup menghabiskan dua puluh porsi burger dalam satu waktu, proporsi tubuhnya tetap terjaga akibat permainan basket yang dilakukannya hampir tiap hari bersama Aomine Daiki, seorang kawan yang menolak dianggapnya sebagai kawan. Maunya apa, sih.

Kegilaan Kagami terhadap basket rupanya telah dikenal dari ujung fakultas sampai ke ujung lainnya. Semua ini karena perannya dalam UKM basket yang banyak meraih juara dalam pertandingan, lagi-lagi bersama Aomine (hingga keduanya mendapatkan julukan _double ace_ dari orang-orang, dan menurut Kagami hal itu cukup kece), yang pasti akan mengamuk jika mereka disebut-sebut sebagai kawan di luar lapangan.

Lagi-lagi maunya apa, sih.

Namun, ada satu lagi kegilaan Kagami yang tak boleh dilewatkan dalam daftar, atau nanti ia sungguhan jadi gila karena kehilangan sumber dari segala sumber kegilaannya—

Ya, Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Eh_? _Akashi Seijuuro_ u?

Iya, Akashi Seijuurou yang kalem dan ngademin kayak kulkas dua pintu itu.

 _Kok mau-maunya pacaran sama Kagami Taiga yang sangarnya mirip macan cisewu_?

Sebenarnya, alasan mengapa mereka pacaran juga masih menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi masyarakat kampus sekitar, atau bagaimana kisah pertemuan mereka karena tahu-tahu dunia sudah gempar saja dengan berita "Akashi Seijuurou anak manajemen yang kalem unyu-unyu pacaran sama Kagami Taiga anak pendidikan olahraga yang setengah sinting menjadikan bola basket sebagai belahan jiwa."

Sungguh suatu kekontrasan yang sangat menggetarkan dunia.

Mulai dari sana, muncul beberapa konspirasi yang mengatakan bahwa Kagami dan Akashi bertemu dalam pertandingan basket antar fakultas yang diadakan mahasiswa jurusan pendidikan olahraga tiap sepekan sekali, atau dicomblangkan Aomine Daiki yang kenalannya banyak (simpanannya juga banyak—uhuk), atau sampai ke cerita supranatural yang penuh pertumpahan darah di mana Kagami disambit gunting oleh Akashi yang kerasukan waktu nonton lomba silat—stop stop!

Biarlah mereka menerka-nerka. Pertemuan pertama itu cukup hanya Kagami, Akashi, dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

Kagami masuk lagi ke kamarnya, baru selesai jemur baju, langsung rebahan dan meraih ponsel yang semula dia letakkan di atas meja. Ada pesan masuk dari Sei-nya yang diterima lima menit lalu, saat ia masih disuruh-suruh sang ibu untuk mengangkuti pakaian basah dari mesin cuci. Kagami jelas tak punya alasan menolak, antara dia memang anak berbakti yang sayang orang tua, atau malah takut dikutuk jadi batu.

Kagami menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk membuka pesan itu. Tak mengharapkan deretan kalimat panjang yang Akashi berikan padanya, karena dia tahu pacarnya itu paling anti mengetik panjang-panjang. Bukan karena mager, tapi karena ia tak suka membuang terlalu banyak waktu untuk menggerakkan jemarinya di atas ponsel.

Apa bedanya.

 **Pacar** : Sudah selesai jemur bajunya?

 **Pacar** : Dibantuin dulu ibumu. Awas nanti dikutuk jadi Malin Kundang.

Tambahan, jari dan mulut kekasihnya sama-sama pedas baik ketika mengetik maupun berbicara.

 **You** : Udah kok

 **You** : Kamu jangan lupa makan siang, ya

 **You** : Jangan dasar-dasar etika bisnis mulu yang digadoin

Memang maksud Kagami untuk meledek. Kalau sedang berhubungan dengan pelajaran, pacarnya itu bisa jadi sedikit ambis.

 **Pacar** : Iya, bawel.

Tawa Kagami sukses meledak. Hampir saja mengetikkan balasan, kalau tak ada pesan lain yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 **Daitem** : P

Oh, Daiki. Kening Kagami berkerut. Tumben sekali kawan sekelasnya ini mengirimkan pesan.

 **Daitem** : Woi Tai

Alis-alis Kagami langsung berkedut saat melihat pesan yang ia kirim berikutnya, total kesal karena Aomine tak pernah menyebut namanya dengan benar.

 **You** : Monyet

 **You** : Panggil yang bener

 **Daitem** : Y

 **Daitem** : Woi Tai Ga

Kagami sukes mengumpat dalam hati. _Daripada bikin aku naik darah, mending bikin aku naik haji,_ begitu batinnya melanjutkan.

 **You** : Monyet lo

 **You** : Ngapa ngechat

 **Daitem** : Galak amat kaya Pak Mamat

 **Daitem** : Basket kuy

 **Daitem** : Diajak Kak Nash

Melihat ajakan itu, Kagami jadi tertarik. Kebetulan ia sedang bosan karena tak ada lagi kegiatan yang bisa dilakukannya setelah menjemur baju. Kalau berhubungan dengan basket, ibunya pasti tak memiliki alasan untuk melarangnya keluar rumah.

 **You** : Oke

 **You** : Bilang Sei dulu

Mau pergi bukannya izin ke orang tua malah ngomong ke pacar, dasar anak zaman sekarang.

 **Daitem** : Njs bucin

 **You** : Bacot jomblo

Puas mengatai sang kawan, Kagami kembali mencari kotak pesan kekasihnya (dia baru sadar belum sempat membalasnya lagi ketika pesan Aomine masuk. Untung sekali Sei-nya tak mudah marah hanya karena hal-hal sepele) untuk mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di sana.

 **You** : Yang

Balasan datang lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

 **Pacar** : Hm?

 **You** : Aku mau main basket

 **Pacar** : Sama siapa?

 **You** : Biasa, Daiki

 **Pacar** : Oh

 **Pacar** : Oke

 _Yes_ , Kagami bersorak dalam hati. Berhubung ini malam minggu, siapa tahu dia boleh sekalian mampir ke rumah pacarnya.

Jelas apel dong, bosku.

 **You** : Nanti boleh mampir?

 **Pacar** : Gak.

 **Pacar** : Kamu pasti bau keringat.

Air muka Kagami mendadak asem.

 **You** : Jahat banget

 **You** : Mau McD?

 **Pacar** : McSpicy.

Cahaya matahari kembali menyinari wajahnya yang semula ditutupi awan mendung.

 **You** : Iya

 **Pacar** : Sama McFlurry Oreo.

 **You** : Iyaa

 **Pacar** : Sama fish bites.

 **You** : Aku beliin McDnya sekalian buat kamu gimana?

 **Pacar** : Ngeledek?

 **You** : Bercanda sayang

Kagami tergelak begitu Sei-nya membalas dengan sedikit sensi. Kegalakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah sekalipun membuatnya ciut. Yang ada, ia malah semakin tertantang untuk berbuat lebih.

Berbuat lebih dalam bentuk apa maksudnya, Kags?

 _Yosh_. Kagami kembali membuka pesan Aomine untuk menyatakan persetujuan atas ajakan kawannya itu.

 **You** : Dah ayo

 **Daitem** : Dibolehin?

 **You** : Y

 **Daitem** : Si Sei ikut?

Kagami mengerutkan kening. Apa-apaan nih, kok perasaannya jadi gak enak.

 **You** : Kaga

 **You** : Ngapain nanya-nanya pacar gue

 **Daitem** : Hehe

Kagami sudah _overthinking_.

 **Daitem** : Habis basket kan capek

 **Daitem** : Biar seger lah liatin yang manis-manis

 **You** : GUE DRIBBLE PALA LO SAT

Ingatkan dia untuk mengganti bola basketnya dengan kepala Aomine saat bertanding nanti.

***

Sebenarnya, Akashi tak sungguhan melarang Kagami untuk mampir selepas main basket hanya karena dia bau keringat. Nyatanya, ketika motor ninja yang dikendarai Kagami berhenti di pekarangan rumah, Akashi langsung membuka pintu meski dengan wajah masam.

"Katanya gak boleh mampir," sambil tertawa, Kagami melepas helm _full face_ yang dia pakai. Akashi mendengus, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. "Mau dilarang juga kamu bakal tetep mampir, 'kan?"

"Jelas lah," Kagami turun dari motor, tangannya meraih kantung plastik yang dari tadi menggantung di stangnya. Sambil mengacak rambut, dia berjalan mendekati Akashi yang betah menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat, "nih, buat kamu."

Meski samar, Kagami bisa lihat netra Akashi yang biasanya datar itu sedikit membola. Ada sedikit binar di sana ketika ia meraih plastik McD itu dari tangan Kagami, "makasih." Begitu katanya, sambil mendongak dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Sayang sekali Kagami lemah dengan yang manis-manis.

"Lucu banget, pacar siapa?" Godanya sambil main cubit pipi Akashi. Satu tabokan yang mendarat di pipi setelahnya jadi pertanda bagi Kagami untuk diam.

"Kamu bawa baju ganti, 'kan?" Akashi bertanya sambil balik badan. Masuk ke rumah dengan Kagami yang mengekorinya dari belakang, "bawa. Kenapa? Mau cepet-cepet dipeluk?"

"Berisik. Ganti baju dulu sana."

"Iya iya iya."

Selesai ganti baju, Kagami keluar dari kamar Akashi sambil menenteng tas yang tadi dibawanya saat bertanding. Pertandingan yang cukup menguras tenaga karena dia dan tim lawan bisa dikatakan saling bantai. Kehebatan Kak Nash (begitu dia dan Aomine memanggil senior mereka itu) beserta rekan timnya memang perlu diragukan lagi.

Sambil bersiul ringan, dia berbelok menuju ruang tamu tempat Akashi menunggu. Pacarnya memang ada di sana, duduk di lantai sambil menyendok es krim, matanya fokus menatap layar ponsel yang digenggam di tangan lain. Kagami tertawa dalam hati, padahal sofa di belakangnya itu kosong, kenapa malah tak ditempati?

Ketika mendekat, Kagami berjingkat supaya tak menimbulkan suara. Dia mendudukkan diri di sofa di belakang Akashi, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk, meraih pinggang kekasihnya yang tersentak sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Giliran ada es krim, aku dicuekin." Tubuh Akashi didudukkannya di atas pangkuan. Tatapan tajam dari binar delima itu dibalasnya dengan cengiran iseng. Meski begitu, Akashi tak memberikan tanda-tanda penolakan.

Punggungnya justru disorongkan ke belakang untuk bersandar di dada Kagami yang tentu bersorak girang, meski hanya dalam hati, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Akashi untuk memeluknya erat, "lihat apa?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Sendok es krim dia masukkan kembali ke dalam mulut. Layar ponselnya dimiringkan supaya Kagami bisa lihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Oh, aplikasi burung biru yang sering tertukar dengan _travel agent_ karena logonya hampir sama. Netranya melirik, jatuh pada sendok yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari mulut Akashi. Yang ditatap ikut menoleh dengan kening berkerut heran, "apa? Kamu mau?"

Kagami tersenyum kecil, lalu menggelengkan kepala, "enggak. Buat kamu aja," lalu satu tangannya terangkat, ibu jarinya mengusap es krim yang tercecer di sudut bibir Akashi, "makannya pelan-pelan, yang."

Akashi hanya mengangguk, masih fokus memandangi _timeline_ twittardnya dengan Kagami yang ikut-ikutan mengintip dari belakang. Sesekali keduanya tertawa ketika menemukan beberapa konten lucu yang lewat, meskipun lebih banyak Kagami yang bersuara karena selera humor Akashi lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya.

(Belakangan diketahui, penulis tewas dirajam sendok McFlurry akibat mengejek kesayangan Kagami Taiga.)

"Taiga," Akashi mengernyit ketika Kagami menunduk, mengganggu konsentrasinya memakan es krim dengan menempelkan ujung hidung di sisi lehernya. Romanya meremang, menagan geli, apa lagi saat Kagami menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang menguar dari sana. Kebetulan sekali Akashi baru selesai mandi, "geli. Jangan cium-cium, ah."

"Siapa yang cium-cium?" Kagami terkekeh, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Akashi sebelum kembali mengusakkan hidungnya leher si rambut merah yang kini refleks memiringkan kepala, "kamu wangi."

"Namanya juga habis mandi," Akashi berdecak, lalu menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas pangkuan. Diremasnya pergelangan tangan Kagami yang melingkar di perutnya, sekaligus memberikan sedikit daya tarik di sana. Memberi kode bagi kekasihnya untuk melepaskan pelukan itu sejenak, "lepas bentar."

"Mau apa?" Tanya Kagami, terganggu. Bukannya melonggar, pelukan itu malah makin ia pererat.

"Buang sampah," Akashi menyorongkan gelas es krim itu ke belakang, ke hadapan wajah Kagami, menunjukkan bahwa es krim oreo yang semula disantapnya telah habis tak bersisa, "minggir dulu."

"Buat apa?" Kagami berdecak, "taruh dulu di meja, buangnya belakangan. Sekalian sama yang lain."

Akashi menghela napas. Bola matanya berotasi malas, kali ini memilih mencubit punggung tangan Kagami membuat si empunya mengaduh kesakitan, "minggir dulu."

"Iya iya, bawel."

Pelukan itu dilepas. Akashi berdiri dari pangkuan Kagami, lalu melangkah menuju dapur yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Yang ditinggal menghela napas, kesal juga karena acara peluk-pelukan mereka jadi terganggu. Akhirnya dia raih ponsel dan bungkus _fish bites_ yang belum pacarnya sentuh dari meja, tergoda mencium aromanya dan kebetulan perutnya terasa sedikit lapar.

"Heh, itu punyaku," Kagami mendongak ketika teguran itu datang dari Akashi yang kini meletakkan segelas teh hangat di hadapannya. Satu cengiran dia berikan, seolah tanpa dosa memasukkan sebutir _fish bites_ ke dalam mulut untuk dihancurkannya dengan geligi, "nanti beli lagi."

"Kamu lapar? Mau dimasakin?" Akashi mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu berjalan memutari meja untuk mencapai Kagami yang kini punggungnya bersandar pada sofa. Seperti memberi kode pada Akashi untuk kembali duduk di sana, di pangkuan pacarnya itu.

" _Nope_ , nanti aku aja yang masak, sekalian makan malam," Kagami menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum sumringah saat Akashi benar-benar mendekatinya, bersiap membawa pinggang Manisnya dalam pelukan dan melanjutkan aktivitas _cuddle_ mereka yang tertunda, "ayahmu pulang malam?"

"Ayah berangkat ke luar kota dari tadi pagi," Akashi berhenti, melangkahi kaki Kagami, lalu mendaratkan bobot tubuhnya di sana. Tak lagi membelakangi, kali ini membiarkan posisi mereka berhadapan supaya Kagami lebih mudah merengkuhnya dari depan, "kenapa? Kangen?"

"Iya," Kagami tertawa, total geli melihat ekspresi meledek yang Akashi tunjukkan padanya, "tapi lebih kangen anaknya, kok. Tenang aja."

"Gombal."

"Yang gombal begini kamu suka, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh, lalu memberikan satu usapan di punggung Akashi yang kini merapat di dadanya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, mungkin kembali berselancar mencari konten twittard, atau malah mengirim pesan pada ayahnya untuk memberitahu bahwa kemungkinan besar Kagami akan menginap malam ini.

Tapi, ia juga tak mau ambil pusing. Sebagai gantinya, Kagami alihkan lagi perhatiannya pada ponsel yang tadi sempat ia abaikan. Mengecek grup kelasnya yang tumben saja ramai, mungkin terpapar efek malam minggu dan tak ada tugas yang menanti mereka keesokan hari.

"Taiga," Kagami membalas panggilan itu dengan 'hm?' pelan. Masih sibuk mengetikkan balasan untuk bergabung dengan konversasi kawan-kawannya di grup kelas, "kenapa berhenti?"

Gerak jarinya terhenti. Kagami mengerutkan kening, keheranan, terlebih ketika pelukan Akashi di lehernya mengerat, "apanya?"

"Yang di punggung," Akashi bicara lagi, namun suaranya memelan. Sepertinya malu-malu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "elusin lagi."

Kagami ambyar.

"Gemes banget, serius. Pengen gigit," Kagami tergelak, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapannya di grup kelas, lalu sukses mendapat sorakan dari kawan-kawannya yang menebak ia tengah apel dengan sang pacar. Ada yang mengingatkan jangan pulang kemalaman, ada juga yang mengingatkan jangan lupa pakai pengaman—yang terakhir jelas dari Aomine, yang sialnya malah diberi dukungan dari beberapa cowok di kelas mereka yang otak dan kelakuannya sama-sama minus, "iya, ini dielusin lagi ya, cing."

"Berisik."

Meski begitu, Kagami tetap melakukannya. Ponsel dipegangnya di satu tangan, meski tak lagi nimbrung dalam topik, ia masih menyimak percakapan kawan-kawannya yang kini membahas skandal terbaru dari salah satu dosen mereka yang (katanya) ketahuan punya simpanan hingga pisah rumah dengan istrinya.

Dasar mahasiswa tak berakhlak, dosen sendiri malah kena gibah.

Tak ingin menimbun dosa, Kagami putuskan untuk keluar dari ruang obrolannya. Bosan juga karena sepertinya Akashi masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, mungkin main candy crush karena dari tadi ia mendengar suara-suara aneh seperti 'sweet!' yang melewati pendengarannya.

Mau ngapain, ya...

Kagami mencoba berpikir, masih setia mengusap punggung Akashi yang sesekali bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi di pangkuannya.

Oh iya, mendadak sebuah ide mampir ke otaknya yang hampir berdebu akibat jarang digunakan. Diam-diam membuka aplikasi kamera, lalu mengarahkannya pada punggung Akashi yang masih diusapnya sedari tadi.

Sesekali bikin konten, toh dia juga jarang bikin postingan kalau tak penting-penting amat.

Ibu jari Kagami bergerak menggeser layar, mencari ikon burung biru yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mencari konten saat sedang bosan (bukan yang hohohihe, ya. Dia bukan Aomine yang isi markahnya cuma video slebew-slebew dan thread 18++). Dipilihnya satu dari delapan potret punggung Akashi yang menurutnya memiliki unsur estetika, lalu mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk mengisi _caption_ postingannya.

 **tigerkaga** : Yang lagi ngidam mekdi, minta dielusin punggungnya.

Kagami tertawa dalam hati saat mengirimkan cuitannya, yakin kalau Akashi akan terlambat mengetahui hal itu, dan hidupnya akan aman di jam-jam berikut.

"Heh," tapi satu tarikan yang ia dapat di rambutnya menyadarkan Kagami kembali pada realita, "ini apaan maksudnya aku ngidam-ngidam."

Mampus ketahuan.

Kagami cuma bisa menanggapinya dengan cengiran, takut-takut salah bicara dan rambutnya berakhir jadi korban, "gak papa. Lucu."

"Lucu gigimu," Akashi bersungut, lalu menarik dirinya menjauh dari dada Kagami. Menunjukkan raut jengkel yang mematri wajahnya, dan Kagami sudah siap mental kalau-kalau sebuah tamparan ringan mendarat di pipinya, "pinjem tangan."

"Hah?" Kagami mengerutkan kening, heran, "buat apa?"

"Banyak nanya, deh." Meski begitu, Akashi tetap tak mau menjawab. Akhirnya Kagami mengalah, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh si pacar. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat perbedaan ukuran tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam, dan Akashi mengarahkan kamera ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pegang menuju— _oh_.

"Mau bikin konten juga?" Lagi-lagi Kagami meledek, sukses tertawa kencang ketika Akashi mendongak dan menatapnya dengan air muka masam, "dasar, ya. Sukanya gak mau kalah."

"Biarin, 'kan memang aku yang selalu benar."

"Iya sayang iya." Genggaman mereka terlepas. Kagami raih lagi punggung Akashi dalam usapan, membiarkan pacarnya kembali berkutat dengan ponsel.

Senyum Kagami mengembang ketika mendapati cuitan Akashi memasuki notifikasinya. Meski foto settingan, tapi ia tetap senang karena pacarnya itu tak mau kalah pamer kemesraan.

 **akaseij** : Untung bawa baju ganti.

Sial, 'kan. Yang diingat malah baju gantinya.

Tak apa lah, kapan lagi Akashi mau berbagi cuitan yang uwu uwu begini.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pemandangan Kagami saat menatap postingan pacarnya lebih dekat. Bukan, bukan karena ada penampakan yang iseng muncul sambil _peace sign_ dari belakang. Ini semua karena tiba-tiba user **daikkeh** —siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki yang suka memancing keributan—yang meninggalkan satu komentar di sana

 **daikkeh** : gelap-gelapan gitu, pasti mau caca marica hey hey

 _Aomine bangsaaat_ , Kagami refleks batuk-batuk saat membaca kalimatnya. Bukan karena es jeruk yang diminumnya sebelum berangkat kemari, tapi karena caca marica hey hey dimaksud kawannya itu pasti berkonotasi negatif.

"Eh—" jadi Kagami memutuskan untuk meraih ponsel Akashi yang tersentak, sepertinya terkejut oleh aksinya yang tiba-tiba. Ia kembali menarik diri, menghadap wajah Kagami yang balas menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat, "kok diambil?"

"Udahan dulu main ponselnya, katamu mau dielus." Begitu jawaban yang Kagami berikan. Padahal ia cuma ingin beralibi, tak mau Akashi melihat komentar nista yang Aomine berikan, sekaligus mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk berpikiran yang menjurus ke sana.

Halah dasarnya lo aja yang omes, Mi.

Akashi tak menjawab, namun tak juga memberikan tanda penolakan. Lengannya justru digerakkan untuk melingkari leher Kagami yang tersenyum lebar sampai gigi-giginya terlihat.

"Kamu pasti lihat komentarnya Aomine, 'kan?"

 _Mampus_ , Kagami mendadak ingin _roll_ belakang, "iya, biarin aja. Memang begitu orangnya."

Akashi manggut-manggut. Jemarinya memilin rambut belakang Kagami yang sedikit acak-acakan, sepertinya ia lupa sisiran setelah berganti baju tadi, "tadi gimana tandingnya?"

"Empat kali main. Tiga kali menang telak, yang terakhir kalah pas lawan Kak Nash," Kagami masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Punggungnya kembali bersandar pada sofa, sementara tangannya bergerak mengusap pinggang Akashi yang masih duduk di pangkuannya, "gila, ya. Permainan senior memang hebat, _d_ _efense offense_ nya jago semua."

"Nggak heran," Akashi mengangguk, setuju, "kamu beneran nggak lapar? Mau masak dulu buat makan malam?"

"Nanti aja." Kagami menggelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya dia lumayan lapar, sih, tapi masih betah peluk-pelukan karena Sei-nya tumben sekali jinak hanya dengan usapan di punggung.

"Atau mau makan aku?"

"HAH?!" Kagami sadar kalau sekarang ia melotot tidak santai, "maksud kamu?"

"Kok malah balik nanya?" Akashi mendengus, bola matanya berotasi jenaka. Satu tangannya terangkat, menusuk pipi Kagami dengan telunjuk, berkali-kali sampai si empunya wajah menarik diri, "kamu tarik ponselku pas komentar dari Aomine masuk. Pasti lagi mikirin yang bukan-bukan, 'kan?"

 _Mampus ketahuan_ , Kagami bahkan terkejut dengan isi hatinya sendiri, "enggak, siapa bilang." Sanggahnya, mencoba _sta_ _y cool_.

"Yakin?" Bobot tubuh Kagami seakan terjun bebas ketika Akashi kembali merapat ke dadanya. Kepala merah itu sedikit meneleng, mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Kagami yang memanas, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di sana, "ini aku yang ngajak, loh. Mumpung ayah juga gak ada di rumah."

Mampus kubik. Kagami sudah keringat dingin, apa lagi saat tangan-tangan Akashi mulai nakal menggerayangi punggungnya. Duh, gimana nih. Yang jadi masalah, Kagami 'kan gampang tergoda.

Meski begitu, ia mencoba untuk tetap berpikir rasional. Diraihnya kedua sisi pinggang Akashi untuk memberikan sedikit remasan di sana, "kamu yakin?"

"Kok malah balik nanya lagi?" Kagami berjengit ketika geligi mungil Akashi menggigit cuping telinganya tiba-tiba, "bilang ibu, malam ini nginap di rumahku sampai besok. Kayak biasa."

Tanpa sadar, Kagami kembali menyunggingkan senyum (mesum). Sepertinya dia harus jauh-jauh dari Aomine untuk menyucikan pikirannya.

"Iya, nanti bilang," dalam sekali gerakan, diangkatnya tubuh Akashi dalam gendongan. Keduanya saling menatap, lalu sama-sama terkekeh ringan, "pengamannya masih ada?"

" _Nope_. Jangan pakai itu," Akashi menggeleng, pelukannya di leher Kagami mengerat. Satu bisikan ia hembuskan lagi di telinga kekasihnya, disusul dengan jilatan ringan yang membuat Kagami kembali terkekeh, _"I want you to fill me up_."

"Iya iya, cantik," Kagami merunduk, memberikan satu kecupan ringan di pipi kekasihnya yang perlahan menghangat, "jangan minta berhenti, ya. Ini kamu yang minta."

"Memang kapan aku pernah minta berhenti?" Lagi-lagi keduanya larut dalam tawa, sebelum akhirnya Kagami membungkam bibir tipis Akashi dalam ciuman, disusul dengan beberapa lumatan di sana. Langkahnya bertolak menuju kamar Akashi, masih dengan Manisnya yang mengerat dalam pelukan, bersiap melalui malam Minggu mereka dengan yang iya-iya sebelum pergi tidur.

Oh, iya. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada Aomine dan caca marica hey hey-nya tadi. []


End file.
